Hro Talak's Death
by Purrplegal98
Summary: Hro Talak's final thoughts. Set after Starcrossed, but before Hunter's Moon. The final part is Paran Dal telling the Resistance the story, ten years after Hunter's Moon. One-shot. No slash, Hro/Hawkgirl I thought it was sad there was no Hro story up yet


**AN: I was really upset that the Justice League area had to Hro Talak fanfictions. I know he only appeared in 3 episodes, and only talked in two of them, but come on, people! He had a whole life before, plus the drama of his final moments (Below). Enjoy.**

**Please visit these two links to stop Critics United and change the rules:**

**www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2**

**change petitions/fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of- fanfiction-net**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the story itself, and Paran Dal's thoughts at the end. The plot is taken from the flashback in "Hunter's Moon", and the characters belong to DC. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

* * *

Hro Talak groaned, and rested his head in his hands. Sometimes he missed her so much. Her long red hair, green eyes, and her beautiful brown-black wings. The way she smiled, the look in her eye when she had sparred with him, the way she could cause trouble no matter where she went, the glint of light when she smashed things with her mace, and the grin she had when her mace destroyed things. He had truly loved her. To lose her to a puny human…. That was the lowest blow he had ever gotten.

Right after it came the shock of her being a traitor. She was sent to earth to scout it for the invasion. What had she expected? A polite, everyone-surrenders-and-the-world-would-go-on-unaware-of-the mighty-Thanagarian-forces-who-had-saved-them-from-themselves invasion? What utter nonsense. She was a warrior, one of the best of Thanagar. We crushed the Earthlings' governments, taken out their pathetic missiles, and they had barley put up a fight. Her reports when accurate, the humans where unable to even put up a half-decent fight.

The only problem was the Justice League, and what Earthlings called "Stockholm Syndrome". It was to be expected. She had saved the planet many times. She walked among them, flew among, felt attraction to that idiot John Stewart. It was as if she was a "meta-human"! So naturally, she'd given the stupid Justice League all the information they needed, and they had taken down the mighty Thanagarian Armada. The Thanagarian Lieutenant Shayera Hol was banished for all eternity from Thanagar.

No that it made the tiniest difference. By the time he'd brought the Armada home, the Gordonians had destroyed their beloved planet.

She had cost them a victory her people badly needed. He may lead the Resistance Cell, but Hro Talak was dead inside. He had loved her, and she had betrayed him for another man, another life, and another people.

He imagined what life would be like if she had not betrayed them. Perhaps they'd be married. The Gordanians would be dead, and Hro Talak and Shayera Hol Talak would be the heroes of Thanagar.

NO! Do not think like that. It never happened. And it was never going to happen. He had to focus on the future. Too bad he kept dwelling on the past…

"Commander Hro, we are exiting hyperspace." said Paran Dal.

* * *

Hro walked into the meeting room. They had exited hyperspace. What would Thanagar say when it was clear the hyperspace bypass had failed? He thought along those lines, until he saw Thanagar. It was in ruins, surrounded by Gordanian ships. "Prepare for battle!" He called.

Suddenly, it mattered not what Shayera had been. The promise ceremony was no longer relevant. She may be a traitor, but she was not his mate-to-be. He as going to murder her when he returned to Earth. She had caused this! He flew back to the bridge.

When the doors refused to open, he smashed them with his mace, ignoring the memory of his beloved testing the strength of the metal. He raced to the weapons station, and began typing. He destroyed any Gordanian ship he saw. He alone must have destroyed a dozen, maybe twenty.

One by one the Armada was destroyed, until his ship stood alone. He ordered his crew onto the ship. This was his last stand, and his alone "They must not win!" He said. Hro knew those where his final words.

Paran Dal put her arm across her chest. He copied the gesture, and turned his back on his people. The door of the scout ship closed. He returned to the controls. He knew had to be done.

* * *

"The scout ship escaped, but Hro Talak was not so lucky. He drove his ship into the Gordanian flagship, destroying it, at the cost of his life. Thus died Thanagar's greatest hero." Concluded Paran Dal. She stood. "We must be ready for the attacks."

She was the commander now. Many of the invaders where dead. It had taken 10 long, bloody years. Finally, the Thanagarians would reclaim Thanagar. Then Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, Wife of Green Lantern, would pay. But perhaps she should see what remained of her planet first… Thinking absently of revenge, Paran Dal walked towards her room. She knew in heart that fantasy would never come. If they won, she would never want to leave Thanagar again. And if they lost, her head would be displayed on a spike, and her wings would be ripped to shreds before her eyes.

Shayera Hol's death would just have to remain a happy fantasy, something to inspire courage into the hearts of the Resistance.


End file.
